


Gold Mine 100 words

by JohnHHolliday (Methleigh)



Category: 19th Century US RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 18:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methleigh/pseuds/JohnHHolliday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold Mine 100 words

It must have been a bank employee selling information. John privately sent money to Lee, reliably and regularly, for his education, shelter and needs. The boy's aunt was quiet, grateful, overwhelmed. In Creede he received a letter from a man concerned for the boy's welfare. Apparently his mother needed a great sum of money or the boy would be ruined. Was it threat? The boy was an orphan.

John invited the man to visit and discuss the matter. He boarded the train. He disembarked. He was never heard from again. John was not a gold mine for confidence men.


End file.
